Maximum Ride The Strange Dream
by cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS
Summary: As life is going as normal as an again kid's life can be, more mayhem joins the spot. Candy mayhem. if there's one thing that can make it worse is some little devils joining. slight fax
1. Jail

maximum ride the strange dream

It was a Saturday night and I just finished defeating erasers. They must love us, it's like they stalk us. I am just about ready to doze off for the first time since, ever... I started to have a dream. It started with a gummy bear. _God he looked delicious._ He said to me that that I have to save the candy land world. Well that was quick. But first I had to turn into candy._ Please be chocolate, PLEASE BE CHOCOLATE!_ So second by second the gummy bear turned me more and more into chocolate. _Yes._ When I was fully transformed, I headed straight to candy land. But I just couldn't help myself, so I took a bite off my shoulder. Gooey caramel soaked me, but I didn't eat it because I would probably faint from all of the "blood" loss. As soon as I got there I started eating the place up. But then this guy stopped me and gave me a candy ticket. It looked like candy dots on the roll of paper. I ate that too. ""That's it," said the man, and he pulled out a gun. He shot me with a chocolate rifle. Yes, you heard me right. A chocolate rifle._ I wonder what that would taste like._ The next thing I knew I fainted. Crap.

When I woke up I was in this candy jail. I easily planned an escape root since the bars where half broken. Apparently my jawbreaker jails are nothing to my fists. I go chuck Norris on them and brake free . I got out my wings and blew this jawbreaker joint! Everyone was surprised to see my wings when I got out of there. Suck on that. Suckers.

**HI PEOPLES! Sorry this was sorta short so I'll try to post longer. I'll be a little busy because for you soul eater and death note fans, I'm starting fan fics for that. BYES!**


	2. Peppermints, Barney, and Jack Black

**HI! Today I'm not so busy so I might double update! Hint: I said MAYBE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. Also, thanks MY cookies for writing this story with me. I can't take all of the credit.**

When I got out of the retarded jail (**A/N sorry but im probably going to use the word retarded a lot!**) I bumped into some guy. His nametag read THE CANDY LAND KING. Then he said to me this: "hi! This was all a test. Since you've proven how strong you are, I have a mission for you. You must save the world from the evil Jack Black and his partner Barney. They want to blow up candy land." Then for some random reason he slapped me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh. Sorry to alarm you. I'm just checking to make sure your not a peppermint." "What's that?

"They are Barney's children. Jack black and barney decided to have a little fun. You see they-"

"STOP! YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THAT FAR! "

"Oh. Sorry. As I was saying, they thought children, or as they call them 'servants' are very good. So once they had one, they duplicated them."

"Scary"

"I know. Who would want to have a child with Barney?!"

**So that's my chapter. Sorry if you like long ones but I just can't really write a really long one. I hope they get longer. REVIEW AND YOU GET THIS SQUARE COOKIE WITH SPRINKLES!**

**-l**

**l . . . l YUM**

**l . . . .. l **

**l . . . l**

**l . . l**


	3. Hot Gummy's

**Hola people that probably aren't reading this. I am your master DTK. You people are awesome if you are reading this…well, not as awesome as me. If you are not a loser than go on my profile (MYcookies) and read my random crap! Also vote on my awesome poll!**_** Sorry for my BFFL Mycookies. If I feel like being evel I might not post until you people review! RAWR.**_

3

The king walked away leaving me all alone. Then this hot gummy walked by. I started to kiss him. It went on for minutes then suddenly every thing was spinning. I woke up. I saw fang. He was speechless I stopped kissing him. Apparently the gummy was him. Then he did a rare half smile and kissed me. I stopped him and said, "Stop. We have to save the world."

**This was just a MEGA FILLER CHAPTER! It's like a filler but awesomer. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND DYLAN AND LISSA TO YOUR HOUSE WHILE DTK THROWS A TANTRUM! That last part would actually be pretty awesome.**


	4. Jeb

_**WASSSSSSUUUUPPPPP! YOUR MINE TONIGHT! BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT **_

_**AND CALL 911 READ AND REVIEW. TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT AND TELL YOUR FRIEND TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**_

4

Fang looked at me with confusion. "Ok," he said with a glum look on his face. "What, your upset with me because I stopped kissing you to save the world?" I said. "It's your destiny. We have to do it. But maybe we can kiss later. "He replied. "Don't get your hopes up big boy." I said. A man that I truly hate, A.K.A. Jeb Bachelder, came yelling ." Max, you have to listen to me! You have to save the world from Itex." Jeb said. That was freaky 'cause I just had the ugly candy land king say that to me. Well that _is_ what I dreamed of. Then Jeb just walked away. Also what the candy man did. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came. "We're here for you." They all said. Well, they obviously had to be there because where else would they be?

_**frblfrlbflrbfblrbflfrblflbfl rblfblflbREVIEWflrblfrlfblrl fblrlflbl**_

_**find the missing word. Whatever it says do it. Hint: the word is not "frbl" another hint: it's REVIEW**_


	5. Erasers: not the school kind

**_HI! HERE IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. THE CHAPTER! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIE THAT WILL BE UP ON THE WEEKEND, THE ADVENTURES OF EVA AND MOMO! Nom nom nom_**

I was so happy to have all of my flock supporting me and helping me. Then Jeb said, "Just be careful sweetie pie." He was about to kiss me on my forehead, but I pushed away just in time. I do NOT like Jeb kissy slobber. I was ready to kick butt. "MOVE IT PEOPLE!" I like yelling. We flew through the hole in our roof and headed west to California. "So, in your dream you were kissing me?" "Fang said with a smirk. "No. I was kissing an extremely hot gummy." While I was saying this, I realized that I didn't have time to talk. I needed time to think. And I guess I couldn't right now because all these erasers started heading toward us. Correction, flying erasers. Our wings are wayyyyy better. Wait, are those freaking guns in their hands?! Crap.

**_IT'S A CLIFFIE! JUST REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! I ALREADY OFFERED A SQUARE COOKIE (IT GOT RUN OVER THAT'S WHY IT LOOKED CRAPPY)! READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE!_**


	6. FANG THE BIG BOY GUMMY!

**_HERE'S CHAPTER …6? WHATEVER. HERE IT IS!_**

I fainted at their sight and fell a thousand feet. Maybe, just maybe, to my death. Gosh I was clumsy. Luckily Fang caught me and said, "don't worry. Your big boy gummy is here to save you." well when I heard that when I passed out. i got put down by fang so he can kick some eraser crapper. i had another dream. Guess what it was about. Well I guess you know. The candy land dork. All he said was "erasers have a weakness. They stink at flying. Go straight for the wings. then I woke up. Things were going to get ugly.

While the gang was doing chuck Norris round house kicks and kicks to the gut, I flew up to them and called out " go for the wings!" they did. The candy land king was right. They dropped like stones. "How'd you know?" Nudge asked. "I... just thought of it." i lied. I didn't want them thinking I was crazy. It was Fang and my secret. "Lets VAMOOSE!" we were off.

**_SORRY IF THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I CANT WRITE VERY LONG. BUT I CANT GIVA ALL OF THE CREDIT TO ME... THANK YOU MYcookies! OMG I JUST WROTE IN LOWERCASE LETTERS...REVIEW_**


	7. Roasted gummy worms

We were above a fire, finding out what candy that we robbed can roast over the fire without melting. "Look! Roasted gummy worms!" gassy ripped it off and dug in. "grosssssssss!" Nudge made a face. I didn't care. All my babies were safe. I love them. " I love you too max." Angel said. I forgot. She can read minds.

I was up at the crack of dawn. I saw all my babies. Nudge, Fang, Angel, Iggy, Gassy... Wait, FANG?! "FANG WHERE ARE YOU?! FANG!" that woke every one up. We looked, but in the woods, by the trees, in a campsite, there were only 5 members of the 6 member flock.


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**DONT WORRY I'M NOT DEAD! IM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING IN SO LONG. ALSO, SORRY HOW MY LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SORTA BAD. I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD UNTIL LATE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. JUST WAIT. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	9. New powers

**IM FINALLY BACK! THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT ILL BE UPDATING ALOT MORE OFTEN NOW. ENJOY!**

"Max."

"not now angel. I'm looking."

"but ma-"

"i said not now."

BUT I KNOW WHERE FANG sent me a message. i looked up. she smiled. HE'S INVISIBLE. she thought. WTH? "Fang. run." she said. then i saw him. or at least his footprints. "i'd like to see the actual you." then i saw him. he got a new power. "Angel,do you think any of us got powers?" i said. I HAVE ONE. FOLLOW ME. I HID IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD GO CRAZY AND HAVE ANOTHER BRAIN ATTCK. Well that wasn't offensive. she started to fly. i started to follow her. when we stopped she showed me. while i watched her just sit there, she slowly stared at a tree. and out of nowhere, the tree lifted up. it weighed about 1 ton, but she did it. "lets have a flying race. " i said changing the subject. she was right. i would freak out. OK. she thought. that girl loves her mind. we lifted up. we can go about 150 to 200 mph. but when we started to go, i was hitting up to 300mph. angel gasped. i loved it. when we got back everyone was staring at me. but they didn't have long because a giant net captured us.


	10. Nudge ranting again

**HI GUYS! TODAY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO PUT UP TWO OR MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! SORRY BUT I THINK I BROKE MY FINGER SO I CAN'T MOVE IT. I MIGHT BE TYPING REALLY SLOW WHEN I EDIT THESE (I PRE WROTE THESE)! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

So Nudge is gone, and Ari is here?! "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NUDGE?!" I screamed. Everyone kicked and punched him."Ow! Like, OMG Max. I thought you loved me!" Ari said in a scary Nudge impersonation. Wait, what? Then, in the blink of an eye, Nudge was back, and Ari was gone. "Hey everyone! Guess what? I got a new power! I know it's not as cool as reading minds and stuff but if i want a boyfriend then I could transform into a super model, but then he wouldn't really want me for who I am so I guess-" I put my hand over her mouth. She talks and rants too much. Anyway, changing the subject, "Well can you try not to morph into Ari?! He is our nemesis!"

"Yeah. he is horrible."Someone said from behind. I whirled around. Standing there was Ari and his pack. Not Nudge Ari, But Ari Ari. I knew that that wasn't Nudge because when I turned around, Nudge was on the floor, covered in her blood.

"Nudge!" I ran over to her while the flock beat the crap out of the Erasers. "Come on, Candy Land dork, where are you?!" I whispered to myself. I shut my eyes tight. Slowly, the Candy Man King came into view. He said "Whatever your weakness is, it's there advantage. Your advantages are their weaknesses." I woke up. Well, we weren't muscle men, they were. Hey...they have wings now, and we are awesome at flying. I bet we can beat some eraser butt if we were in the air... "EVERY ONE UP IN 3...2...1..." I grabbed nudge and flew straight up, hitting 400 mph. i knew that my new power was getting stronger. everyone else came at my old speed (200 mph) and starting teasing the erasers. Apparently, they are like monkeys on skates when they fly. We all took an eraser and closed their wings. They fell down, down, and made a huge BOOM as they hit the earth. We flew somewhere that was eraser safe and came down. Now to worry about Nudge. She was losing blood fast. Warm blood seeped through her clothes. Since we landed on a beach, we saw one guy jogging. When he laid eyes on us, (luckily our wings were closed up) he immediately called the cops.

**ZE END! BTW, IF YOU REMEMBER THE PART FROM THE ACTUAL BOOK, THIS IS JUST LIKE IT. SO THIS STORY ISN'T TOTALLY DIFFERENT. WE JUST KEEP THE PARTS BUT ADD MORE THINGS TO IT. REVIEW!**


	11. Bad excuses

**I'M BACK! HERE IT IS! IT'S A LITTLE MORE SERIOUS THAN FUNNY, BUT I PROMISE FOR SOME HUMOR (UNLESS YOUR LIKE FANG AND DON'T REALLY LAUGH)**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (YET...) *evil grin***

We were in an ambulance, with Nudge on a table, with everyone surrounding her. The doctors attached plugs to her all over her body. "Sir! Her heart seems to be surrounded by these strange liver like items. we must take them out immediately!" Apparently, this women has never seen avian americans. But I need an excuse... or just tell her and then have Angel do her magic. "NO! we all have those! don't take them out! Then she won't be able to, uh... breath. she was a little messed up as a child." Great, Max. Best excuse ever. The doctor looked suspicious. He grabbed my hand and led me to the x-ray. I tried hard to resist to punch him. When he turned it on he saw my air pouches. "WHAA..." The doctor stared in surprise. "We were all messed up children." I said, going along with the strange excuse. "Whatever. just get this over with and we are out to our parents. No questions. Okay?" Fang said. Parents? WTH? Then he winked at me. Oh... fake parents. I realized that was the first time he talked in a long lime. He is so shy. The doctors flipped Nudge around and lifted her shirt. there were 3 huge slashes. I knew they were eraser claws. How did they get there? ARI SNUCK BEHIND HER AND DID IT. THEN HE SHOWED HIMSELF. Angel thought to me. Ari did this?! How dare him. "Well the good thing is the slashes aren't deep. She'll be okay." The doctor said. He was about to reach down to touch a slash when he said "Hey... what are these feathers?" He saw her wing. Our wings are almost see through on her back. Thankfully, her wings were out when Ari slashed her so her wings didn't get cut. "You don't notice the feathers. You heal Nudge in 5 minutes and drop us off at the woods." Angel said. The doctor just put some things on her back and they instantly started to look better. Angel can be creepy. They were soon only scars. Nudge slowly opened her eyes. "Max? Am I O.K?" She said. "Yes baby. We are going back to the woods. Don't worry. The doctor didn't see your wings." I rubbed her in between her shoulder blades just how she likes it. I knew we were safe for now, but not for long.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! REVIEW OR ELSE ILL SEND LISSA AND DYLAN TO YOUR HOUSE AND DRIVE YOU INSANE! IF YOU LIKE DYLAN AND LISSA, I'LL HAVE THE SCHOOL POUR ACID ON YOUR HANDS! MWAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEW!**


	12. The Game

**HEY PEOPLES! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHERE I HAVE BEEN, I HAVE AN EXCUSE! SCHOOL HAD STUPID TESTINGS AND IT MADE ME REALLY TIRED. SINCE THE TESTING IS OVER, I'LL POST MORE! R&R!**

"Okay guys. Lets go to New York. Maybe we can find something there."

"But I'm hungry."

Gazzy whines.

"let's eat,"

So this is how I got stUck with a stupid dog named Total.(A/N DON'T WORRY I DON'T HATE TOTAL!) The gang and me went to the nearest restaurant. Of course, there's that one problem that occurs when you are with 5 other mutant freaks and we all have no home. You are broke. "Wait. we need money."I said.

"No... See that car over there? I see a wallet through the window," Angel says dangerously sweet. creepy...

We creep over there. One big problem. There was a Jerky dude yelling at someone at a phone. Talk about rude. He walks away cursing under his breath. Since we can hear well, the kids here him cursing. "HEY MISTER! DON'T GO CURSING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN." Gazzy screams. Shit. He turns around, ready to beat the crap out of us, when Fang gives him a glare. A deathly glare. One that no one can not cringe at the sight. The guy's skin turns pale, and he walks away. SCORE! Who knew stealing would be that easy! Fang smashes the window with a rock and gets the wallet. We go into the restaurant. We eat our 36 hamburgers, 23 large fries, 3,000 sodas and milkshakes (size large of course,) and 3 salads. (We eat healthy too.) See. Us Avian Americans can eat whatever we want and not get fat. Except Gaz. "Hey Gazzy." Angel says. "Max just called you fat. " Before gaz could shoot back an answer, a little black scottie came running our way. The dog stopped right in front of Angel. The manager was right behind him, red and flustered. "Get-tha-tt-t d-og ou-tt-of here." He said. "No!" Angel screamed. "He's mine!" Since Angel said that, thanks to her stupid power, I was forced to believe her.

"Ok, so then he kicked me out! Can you believe that Max!" Total says. Yes, apparently he was raised in a school type thing and talks. But, god he's annoying! All he talks about is politics, fine arts, criticizes others, and The Game. GOD DANGIT! I LOSE! Oh well, so we landed in NYC (Total has WINGS too) and we started to walk around. All of a sudden we see a guy walk down the street. He looks at his phone and then his face gets all red. He screams,"I LOSE!" and then keeps on walking. I run over to him and slap him for saying that. _Then,_ I notice his police uniform. So, here I am in a jail, with the flock trying to bail me out. Some guy in the cell gets up and slaps me across the face, FOR NO REASON! Words of the wise: criminals are _strong._ I black out... hey candy man...


	13. Bananas, Boyfriends, and ITEX!

**HEY GUYS! I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS STORY HAS AROUND 220 VIEWS! I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THAT, BUT THERE ARE ALMOST NO REVIEWS! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, BUT COME ON PEEPZ! R&R!**

"Maxi! Your back!" Said...well I have no clue who said it. Then I opened my eyes and saw that REALLY hot gummy. Wait since when do I kiss people who call me Maxi? I held up a bananna and put it to his throught. "Eeeepppp! Why are you doing this Maxi-poo? I thought you loved me." Said the gummy while tears were forming in his eyes. "WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU? YOU ARE A WIMP CRYBABY! GO AWAY BEFORE I CHEW YOUR HEAD OFF!" I said kindly. Well, as kind as you could be in FULL RAGE. The gummy who I decided to name Robert cried his eyes out. Literaly. I started sobbing. "NOOOOO YOU WERE SUCH A GOOD KISSER! NOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I WILL NOT LIVE ANYMORE WITHOUT A HOT GUMMY DUDE THAT IS A GREAT KISSER! NOOOO!" I scream while falling to the ground to my knees and putting my hands up. The gummy was running away while running into poles. Then he slowly fell to the ground, and died. NOOOOOOOOO! Him and Igs could of been be good friends. Like the Blind Buds. Hehe thats catchy. The candy land king came over to me. "MAX! what did you do to him. Wait is he...DEAD? Good job. That was a test. And...A PEPERMINT! you get an invisible gold sticker now." He said. I took it then I woke up. I saw I was in the forest. Huh, they must have bailed me out. I then saw the dude who slapped me making out with Nudge. " NOOOOOO! NUDGE GET AWAY FROM HIM HE SLAPPED ME! IT REALLY HURT! WAIT? WHY DOES HE HAVE WINGS? DID YOU LET HIM IN THE FLOCK? I SWEAR IF YOU DID I WILL PUT A BANANA TO YOUR THROUGHT!" I screamed. Everybody was staring at me. " Well...Max I just had to let him in cuz he had wings and is so hot. I mean look at these arms. They are yummy. Anyways he understands when I talk to much about nothing or shopping! Hey Max can you take us shopping I want to loook good now that I have a boyfriend. Not that I already didn't look good. While we are shopping can we go buy swiss chesse? I love swiss cheese. Why would you put a banana to my ear? Are they deadly?! Oh no! I love bananas! They cant be deadly Max they just cant!" She says in one breath. She then waits exactly 6 minutes untill she starts sobbing saying 'I'm gonna die now' and her so called 'boyfriend' does NOTHING! Absolutely nothing. I then stab him with a stick and he dies. Strangly Jeb walks to me and says exactly what the candy dude says but instead or pepermints he says eraser. "Here is your reward maximum." He then hands me a credit card with my name on it. Then Nudge starts talking about shopping again but I dont listen. I look at fang. He looks back and gives me a look like he is saying he wants to talk to me so I...

INSERT AWESOME LINE HERE

Fang pulls me out of earshot of the flock. He pulls me close and says "Entertain me." And smashes his lips to mine. WHAT?! Then I see the beer bottle in his hands. did that eraser give him beer?! _Max, beer brings out his true feelings. you know you love him too... _The voice says. This doesn't seem like Fang. But that does explain the consistent flirting. But .. this is too early. I pull him away and run. Tears springs into my eyes for no apparent reason. I lift and and start to fly. But now that I do it I want to go back to him and pull me closer. I want him. I whirl around and scream "FAN-" I get cut off because someone slaps their hand over my mouth and brings me to the ground. I start cursing in all different languages but I don't think i'm allowed to write that here. But when I see the man I want to take it all back. It's Fang. He looks hurt. "Fang! I didn't mean to-" once again he cuts me off. I see a hurt look on his face, which is weird, since he usually hides his emotions. But then I realize that we are in the middle of nowhere. "GAZZY! IGGY! NUDGE! ANGEL! FANG!- oh I forgot that your here,"Tthere is a huge awkward silence. I screamed "GAY BABIES!" and run off to find my babies. But then I hear someone say this. Or think this... MAX DON'T WORRY. IT'S ANGEL. WE ARE IN ITEX...

**SOOO... IT'S A LITTLE FLUFFY THEN A CLIFFY! IT'S LIKE A BIPOLAR CHAPTER! WHATEVER! NO WILL YOU GUYS REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE EE? REVIEW!**


	14. SANDWICHES!

**HEY PEOPLE! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! I WANTED TO MAKE A NEW STORY SO CHECK IT OUT! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! BTW, THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING IN THE NEXT 2-3 CHAPTERS, SOOO, I CAN DO A NEW SERIES! I MIGHT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR A NEW STORY, BUT MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE ADVENTURES OF EVA AND MOMO BY MYcookies and ME! I'LL STOP RANTING NOW, R&R!**

* * *

How in the bloody heck could they have gone to Itex! I hate people...and geneticly enhanced hybrids. I need a sandwich.

Fangles POV

Why is Max talking to herself again? I heard sandwich so that made me hungry. I got my backpack and pulled out a sandwich. Max look at me like she wanted to rip my head off. WTF?

Maxi POV

Fang took a sandwich without giving me one?! He will paaaaayyyyyy. I glared at him then jumped on him. I started puncing him. He fell unconscience. I took his sandwitch. Yummy, turkey.

Fangles POV

WTF!? Max just got me unconscience for my freaking sandwitch! Now I will dream. Just then everything got blurry. As usual i dreamt about rainbows, ponies ,and Iggy. When I woke up I saw Max munchin on a sandwich. MY SANDWICH. Actually that looks like that last sandwitch in my backpack. "NOOOO MOMO YOU KILLED US ALL!" I exclaimed. Max stoped eating and looked at me like i was crazy. "1.) My name isn't momo. 2.) I have more food in MY backpack. But it's not as good as this sandwich." Max said calmly. She continued eating. "Oh. Now i feel stupid...go make me a sammich." I said indifferently. She again looked at me like she wanted to kill me. Oh no. Not again. *smack* :(

* * *

**THIS ONE IS JUST A LITTLE HUMOR. :) I HAVE THIS CHAPTER SO YOU CAN HAVE SOMETHING HAPPY BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE! REVIEW!**


	15. Angel

**HI GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE HAS A LOT OF BLOOD SO, BEWARE. WELL, SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT THINK SO, BUT WHATEVER. R&R!**

* * *

Max POV

After me and Fang had that little sandwich fight, we headed to Itex. As soon as we got there, I stopped dead in my tracks. Well I had to, because I had to. I felt a horrible stinging pain in my lower leg. "MAX!" Fang rushes over to my aid. "Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up after having make out sessions with Fang." omigod omigod omigod. It's Angel. "An-" I start to talk but then end it in a groan so loud and painful sounding I hear Fang almost cry. And he NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER cries. "So, I am just going to cut to the chase. While you were gone, I got a new power." She goes over to this broken bottle. I can't see her, but I here her say. "So your probably wondering what I'm doing. Well, I just cut myself with the glass, and with a little saliva, I am healed! So now, I will heal you, if, you let me be the leader. But, if not, you will die. But before you die, you will see Fang die, slowly, and, painfully." In between each word. I heard a knife break skin. That skin was mine. "So what's your choice, Max? Hurry up, before all your blood drips out." But I'm in too much in pain to listen to what she's saying.

The pain gets so overpowering that everything turns black. I know I'm not dead because of course the Candy Man is right there. But instead of giving me advice, he says this: "Max, you've been visiting a lot lately. Looks like I can't help you any more. Bye." After that, I black out, with no dreams, in my own pool of blood.

* * *

**I WARNED YOU THAT IT WOULD BE BLOODY! WHAT DO YOU THINK MAX WILL DO? REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!**


	16. The End!

**HI GUYS! SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS YESTERDAY... I WAS GOING TO BUT THEN I HAD NO TIME.. THE FINAL CHAPTER! R&R!**

* * *

ATTENTION READERS! Now there are two different parts to this story. A good happy ending one, and a bad one. You may choose which. Here is the bad one.

After I blacked out I died. Fang also died. Angel took over the world and is dating Dylan some random cline. Nudge became a slave 'cus Angel made slavery of the blacks legal. Gazzy and Iggy are working for angel but are secretly plotting against her. The End.

Now here is the happy one.

I think i'm dead. or at least going to die. But then I see this: a bridge. All around it is this big meadow, all surrounded by a golden hazy light. I start to walk towards the bridge since it looks so peaceful... NO. That is the bridge that leads to heaven! Well, at least i'm not going to hell. Suddenly, I feel something on my lips. Another pair of lips. Fang is giving me mouth to mouth! Now I know I have to support my flock and kick some Angel butt. I flash back to real life, to find myself healed! "Max! I thought you were dead so I healed you! Well looks like I have to kill you, for good." Angel whips out a knife. Where did she get a knife? Before she can kill me I get her in a headlock so she drops the knife. But I drop down. THE ITEX BUILDING IS UP IN FLAMES!

I tell Iggy, "IS THIS ONE OF YOUR BOMBS?! DID YOU JUST BLOW UP THE (Sorry but i can't put down the curses im about to say. Stupid James Patterson.) (A/N in my defense I do not think J.P is stupid. That was max talking.) " Iggy looks down at his feet. "Yeeeeees?" I go up to him and say "WELL I STINKIN' LOVE YOU FOR THAT!" Looks like everything turned out all right.

Epilogue (for the happy ending)

Once all the mayhem was over, me and Fang decided to get married and have children. We had three children. Ella, Ari, and Dylan. But Dylan turned out to be the worst baby ever, so we gave him to the school. (A/N Sorry for you Dylan lovers!)

But a month later the school sent us a letter that said Dylan has died in a fatal test accident. So we all threw a big party for his death. We stamped and threw cake at the ashes and threw darts at his photos. At night me and Fang tell our story to the children. They think its fake, but that doesn't stop them from trying to fly all over saving the world. (They still can't really fly farther than 20 feet.) But we still got a 20 acre area where we can all fly. But pretty soon we will have to tell them that the whole story was true, but first they have a whole child hood to live on. One where they don't have to save the world.

* * *

**FINISHED! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

**GOOD BYE MAXIMUM RIDE THE STRANGE DREAM...**


End file.
